


don't worry, i'm fine

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble written after Tao was injured in the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't worry, i'm fine

“Oh my _god_ Sehun, I swear if you don’t stop that I am going to throw you into the Han River with concrete blocks tied to your feet.”

Sehun scowls at Jongin but stops tapping his feet momentarily. Ever since Zitao’s embarrassed phone call letting the other members know he had been admitted to the hospital after stepping on a coral reef during his time in the jungle, Sehun has been unable to keep his nervous tics in check as he worried about how Zitao was doing. Back at the dorms, Junmyeon was about to hit him if he didn’t stop pacing around the living room, and now on the flight to China, he couldn’t help but feel all jittery and anxious as he got closer to finally seeing his injured boyfriend for himself.

“What if it’s worse than he lets on? You know Zitao, he doesn’t like to admit anything…” he frets, running a hand through his hair. Jongin just rolls his eyes, but his smile is fond and almost amused when he reassuringly rubs Sehun's shoulder and goes back to reading his book. Sehun huffs stubbornly, clutching the pillow the stewardess had given him. Like Jongin wouldn't be distressed if _his_ boyfriend was _in a fucking wheelchair._

He catches himself staring into space with a frown for a moment before suddenly remembering to check his bag, rummaging through to make sure everything was in place. He had run to the store a few hours before the flight and shoved as many of Zitao's favorite snacks in his backpack as he could.

_Would Zitao miss one pack of Hi-Chews? Probably not,_ Sehun decides, _he likes the grape ones better anyways._

Sehun unwraps one and pops it in his mouth, settling back into his chair for a moment before sighing and pulling out his phone to check if there were any new messages. Remembering he's stuck on an airplane, he ends up just scrolling back through Zitao's determinedly reassuring texts.

_I'm fine, Hun-ah, don't worry about me, okay? Just practice for the concert, I'll survive~ ♡_

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Sehun tries to focus on the in-flight movie instead, unconsciously starting to tap his leg again.

“Seriously Sehun, the emergency exit of this plane is only like two rows away, and I am going to push you out of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the summer of 2014 after Tao was injured in the jungle. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/3999.html#cutid2).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
